


Homemade Lemonade, Homemade Love

by berryhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It Gets Better, Jaemin is his gardener, Jeno is a married man, M/M, first chapter has a sad ending, twitter made me write a second part, yes originally it was the only ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhoney/pseuds/berryhoney
Summary: Jeno is married with an important and busy man who doesn't take care of him; but it's not like he cared, especially when Jaemin, his gardener, fucked him rough but oh so lovingly in the same bed his husband sleeps in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I uploaded this on Twitter. But, yeah.  
> If you haven't read it, enjoy it!

Jeno's whole life has always been about doing the right thing and following rules. His parents were always clear that Jeno needed to be perfect. A perfect little puppet anyone could use, and it was like that for almost all his life. He never got in trouble in school, his grades were the best and he was the perfect obedient student. He studied architecture even when he didn't want to and made of his life the ideal fantasy.

It wasn't always perfect, when he came out to his parents, they weren't the most supportive but he had showed them how he was still the perfect Jeno who did everything they wanted him to. It all got better when he presented them his now husband, he was everything they hoped Jeno would be; he had perfect manners, money and even better, a compromising future as a businessman; they instantly loved him. And at the beginning all of that was fine with Jeno, he really liked him but soon after getting married things began to get messy. Jeno's husband was a busy and important man, he started coming home late and having too many meetings. And with that came a lot of things, a lot of rumors. Rumors of his husband cheating on him with a young and beautiful boy, rumors of them going to dates or staying in luxurious hotels for a night. He didn’t mind them; he knew the truth. But, when those rumors made of Jeno the fool trophy husband who waits for his lover to come home, dinner ready and a good glass of freshly made lemonade waiting on the table, then he had a problem. He wasn't like that; he was just not going to fan himself as he desperately waited for his beloved husband to come home as if he didn't have his own job to take care of or as if he didn't have his own little secret.

Jaemin, his gardener, who he welcomed every week to take upstairs to let him fuck him as hard as the younger wanted. No marks, being his only rule.

 

  
-

 

  
He still remembered how it all begun.

"I've hired a new person to handle the garden." Jeno's husband had said from the other side of the table that sunny morning. Jeno only thought that it was about time, they'd been without a gardener for almost three months and their garden had gotten unfortunate. Jeno would usually try to water the plants but there were times he was so busy he didn't even had time to or simply forgot about it. "He'll be here around ten, so I trust you can show him what he needs while I'm at work." Jeno only smiled and nodded at his husband's words as he went back to his cellphone. Jeno finished his tea and made his way out of the dining room towards his office.

He stayed there working and drawing a plan for an upcoming project he had that he didn’t even notice when his husband went to work nor when it turned ten. He heard the doorbell and made his way downstairs to the front door and opened it. There, stood a handsome looking man with brown hair and a sweet smile. "Good morning?" Jeno asked.

"Hey, I'm Jaemin. Your new gardener." Said the man, Jaemin, smiling and Jeno's eyes widened, remembering what his husband had told him earlier that morning. He quickly checked the watch on his wrist and saw what time it was.

"Yes! Of course. Please do come in." Jeno felt a little ashamed when he noticed what he was still wearing and cursed himself. He could've changed his clothes and fixed his hair a little at least.

He escorted Jaemin through the house towards the backyard where the garden was. And as soon as they got there Jaemin whistled when he saw the state the garden was in. "Wow. It's been a while since the last time someone took care of this right?" Jeno felt even more ashamed as he smiled at the other.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, my husband and I have been rather busy these past months." Jeno said.

"No, don’t worry. That's why I'm here." Jaemin said while looking at Jeno and soon continued. "I shall start working." Giving a small smirk towards Jeno's direction he grabbed his tools.

Jeno only nodded and smiled. "I'll be inside if you need me." He went directly to his kitchen where he had a perfect view of his garden. He saw how the man pulled off his jacket and started working. Jeno watched attentively every move, until he decided he was being a creep and went to his office.

After approximately two hours he went downstairs again to his kitchen and watched how the man was already saving his things, he also noticed how his garden looked a lot better. He couldn't believe how efficient was the man as he went to his living room and took a seat on the couch, after a couple of minutes he heard a voice and jumped in surprise.

"Knock knock." Jaemin stood in the kitchen smiling. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to let you know that I'm done for the day."

"Oh. Sure, how much do I own you?" Jeno said as he stood up and went closer to the other man. He grabbed his wallet but Jaemin stopped him, hands touching for a moment.

"Your husband has paid already. Also I still have some work to do out there. Still haven't plant anything."

"Oh, then let me lead you to the front door." When he was about to turn Jaemin grabbed his hand.

"Don’t worry. I know my way out." He said and smiled before grabbing his tools. Jeno only nodded as he watched the man leave.

 

  
-

 

Jaemin would come every week after the first time, he would approximately be in the garden for two hours and then said farewell. Jeno couldn't stop himself from watching the man every time. He wanted to talk to him, to get to know more about him, not only his name and age but what he liked and disliked, his favorite food and desserts, if he had any goal in life. But, unfortunately, they never seem to have the time to start a conversation; just simple greetings.

It all changed one hot day. Jeno was having breakfast rather later than usual, his husband was long gone and Jaemin was already on his house cutting the lawn. It has been almost a month since the last time he was there. He saw how Jaemin sighed and looked up to the sky at the burning sun and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Jeno decided that he must be thirsty so he grabbed a glass of freshly made lemonade and walked out to the yard.

When Jaemin saw him, he took off his glasses and stopped the lawnmower. "Mr. Lee?"

"Call me Jeno. I've told you before." Jeno said smiling. Jaemin nodded and looked at him with a questioning face. "Oh! Yeah, um. I was having breakfast when I saw you and I thought that you must be terribly thirsty." He handed Jaemin the glass of lemonade and he gladly took it.

"Thank you. I really needed this, I'll get back to work." And as Jaemin was putting his glasses again to keep with his work Jeno had the sudden necessity to stop him.

"Wait!" And Jaemin stopped what he was doing to give all of his attention to Jeno which only made him feel even more nervous. "Um. You must be really tired! Why don't you come inside and have a break?" Jeno said hurriedly.

Jaemin seemed confused at first but then he scratched the back of his head, thinking. "I don't think that's right. I still have to finish the lawn and trim those bushes over there." He said while pointing to the bushes. Jeno thought that they really needed a trim. But he also wanted to talk with the man.

"They're not that bad." They were. "Also, you can always come back tomorrow, right? C'mon. Don't reject my offer." Jeno try to make his best puppy eyes.

Jaemin seemed to think about it for a minute. "I guess you're right." He smiled. "Lead the way."

They both made their way inside, Jeno thought for a second if they should sit in the dining room or on the couch, he decided for something comfy so he guided Jaemin to the living room and took a seat on his couch and patted the seat next to him.

"I don't think I should. I'm all sweaty and nasty." 'Sweaty? Yes. Nasty? Never' Jeno quickly thought as he contemplated the man in front of him. 

"Don't worry, I don't mind so either should you." Jaemin raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to him. The moment Jaemin took a seat and looked at his eyes, Jeno realized how brusque he had been; inviting a stranger inside his house. He didn't know what to say and if he was honest, he just wanted to kiss those lips. "Uh, so how's the garden?" Jeno quickly said.

"Well, as I already told you I only have to trim the bushes around the pool and I'll be done." Jaemin answered carelessly. "But, you already knew that."

Jeno hummed and as he was about to answer him he got a text message. "Oh, give me a second. It's from work." Jaemin murmured a sure and Jeno put his nervousness away and answered the message as quickly as possible. When he sent it he turned to look at Jaemin again only to find him watching him attentively with a smile. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Actually I've had this little doubt for a while. “What exactly do you do?" 

"Oh, well I'm a design architect. I work in a rather large firm."

"That's amazing. Wait, did you design this house?" Jaemin asked enthusiastically and Jeno could only think about how he looked like a puppy.

"Unfortunately not. I whish I had but my husband and I only bought it." At the mention of his husband Jaemin looked less enthusiastic. "I, um, I can show you some of my designs. If you want to of course." Jaemin smiled again and nodded. Jeno got up from the couch and went immediately to his office.

When he came back he gave Jaemin a little sketchbook and Jaemin started to look at the plans. "These are fascinating, Mr. Lee, I mean, Jeno." He looked at Jeno and winked. Jeno widened his eyes but as he was about to answer him to stop calling him like that, because they both were the same age, Jaemin turned the page and saw a couple of drawing of flowers. Jaemin was about to say something when Jeno interrupted him and took the sketchbook away from him.

"I forgot these were here." And as he was about to get up Jaemin grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to act like that! Those were beautiful. You sure could make a living out of it." Jeno felt something inside his chest. Jaemin was the first person who has ever told him something like that. His parents used to tell him how his drawings were useless scrawls that wouldn't take him anywhere and his husband didn't even pay attention to them. He felt like he could start crying at any moment.

"You really think so?" Jeno asked incredulous of Jaemin's words.

"I know so." Jaemin assured him.

"You're the first person who has ever told me that." Jeno said sincerely.

"What about your parents?" 

"They never really liked them, they think they're a waste of time. And I mean, they're right these are not even that good."

"But they are! Jeno I don’t think you know how talented and worthy you are but even if I'm a stranger you have to believe me!" Jaemin said to Jeno trying to convince the other of how good he was no matter what his loved ones said. Jeno felt pure shock, it was the first time someone showed that much value to his feelings. Jaemin, at seeing Jeno's surprised face quickly tried to change the topic. "I should probably go back to work; your husband is going to be back anytime soon."

Jaemin was about to stand up when Jeno grabbed his wrist. "No! I don't wanna be alone and who cares about my husband? He's probably cheating on me right now." Jeno immediately covered his mouth with his hand when he noticed what came out of his own mouth. No one was supposed to know anything about that. 

"What? God. Jeno are you okay?" Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand and looked at him worriedly. Jeno hated this, he hated feeling weak. He didn't need anyone's pity and it wasn't like he cared. His husband could do whatever or whoever he wanted, he stopped caring a long time ago. But, with Jaemin looking at him like he really cared about him, made him feel vulnerable in some way. He felt tears falling from his eyes and looked away from Jaemin's intense stare. Jaemin hugged him and started whispering sweet things. "Hey, it's okay. You can cry don't worry. I can't even imagine what you're going through." And Jeno wanted to scream, he wanted to tell him how he didn't care and how he didn't know why he was crying. Instead, he wanted to tell Jaemin how he fantasies about Jaemin fucking him and loving him instead. He wanted to say something, anything.

Jeno started to shake his head. "No." Jaemin questioned him and pushed him away to look at his flushed face. "I don't even care about that, I've known for such a long time." Jeno said trying to calm himself as Jaemin grabbed his face and looked deeply into his eyes. Jeno stared at his lips, silently begging Jaemin to kiss him, to make him feel good.

"Can I kiss you?" Jaemin murmured quietly and carefully. Jeno nodded as he leaned towards Jaemin, closing the space between them. Jaemin groaned as his lips connected with Jeno's. At first they both were careful, not wanting to mess anything up and just savoring each other. Jaemin brought his hand into Jeno's hair, deepening the kiss. Jeno moaned, his body shivering with excitement, as Jaemin slid his tongue. He wanted more than that but he couldn't do much in here, so he gently pushed Jaemin away and looked him right in his eyes. He grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to his room. 

As soon as they got there Jeno sat on his bed and brought Jaemin closer to him again, lips moving together in blissful harmony, Jaemin licked Jeno's bottom lip open, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Below them the bed gave a low creak as they kept kissing and touching. Jeno felt wrong; he wanted this so bad but at the same time he felt the weight of his actions on his shoulders, he was clearly cheating on his husband. But, how could he care when the man was probably doing the exact same thing.

Jaemin's fingers began to wonder up Jeno's shirt, feeling the curves of his torso and how Jeno shivered against his touch, his body begging for more. "Jaemin, please. It's been so long." Jeno said as he broke the kiss, his lips were red and puffy from the sucking and kissing, Jaemin couldn't believe how a man this beautiful hasn't been touch by the man who is supposed to love him unconditionally. Jaemin nodded and began to leave sloppy kisses down Jeno's neck. Soon, the kisses turned rough, Jaemin wanting to make Jeno squirm under him. Jeno gripped onto the other's hair as Jaemin's teeth began to sunk into his delicate skin. "Jaemin, no. No marks, please." Jeno whispered as soon as he remembered his position, he couldn't allow Jaemin to leave pretty bruises even if he really wanted to. 

Jaemin stopped and looked at him. "I want you." Jeno felt overwhelmed, when was the last time he heard those words? Has he even heard them? Jaemin went back to give small kisses to Jeno's neck, his lips soon going south but only being stopped by a shirt. He quickly slipped it off Jeno and went back to trail kisses on the flushed skin. He wanted to suck on his skin, to bite it but he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted the chance to do this again. Jeno was getting desperate as he lifted his hips to grind against the other, Jaemin could only moan against Jeno's tummy. They both wanted this desperately, so, Jaemin removed the other's bottoms slowly. Jaemin sat back on his knees, enjoying the view of the man he'd wanted since the first time he saw him when he opened the door. Jeno looked beautiful and needy, his eyes begging him to do something, anything; his flushed skin he wanted to cover with bruises and love bites.

"Jaemin," Jeno whined, "please."

"Please what?" Jaemin asked, loving the whines filling his ears.

"Touch me, please." And who was Jaemin to deny him something like that. Jeno's dick sprung as soon as his underwear was removed. He loved seeing Jeno like that, so vulnerable, beautiful and needy. He ran a hand down his bare thighs. He settled between his legs, pressing soft kisses against the smooth skin. He wanted to take care of Jeno, to please him in any way. As his breath ghosted over the head of his dick his eyes asked for permission to go further. Jeno nodded as Jaemin began to suck his length. Jeno threw his head back and moaned at the warmth he felt. Jaemin's movements quickened from Jeno's moans, swallowing as much as he could, his own throbbing dick strained against his jeans in plea for release. When he heard Jeno moaning louder he stopped and removed the dick from his mouth. He went back and smashed his lips against Jeno's again in a wet and passionate kiss. 

The kiss was cut short when Jaemin pushed Jeno away to take off his shirt. Jeno's hands worked to undo Jaemin's belt. Once it was unbuckled Jaemin took his jeans off discarding them on the floor. Jeno was staring at him impatiently, biting his bottom lip. "What's wrong? Do you want something?" Jaemin asked.

Jeno nodded as he whispered a small please. Jaemin only raised an eyebrow and Jeno whined. "Can I suck your dick, please?" At the sound of those words Jaemin smirked. He slid his fingers teasingly under the hem of the soft cotton of his underwear and pulled them down slowly. Jeno couldn't even wait as he sat on his knees and made his way to Jaemin's dick, he ran his tongue along the thick pulsing vein then back up to stretch his lips around the head. He bobbed his head, taking as much as he possibly could. Jeno looked at Jaemin, tears beginning to fall from his beautiful eyes, he wouldn't last if Jeno kept looking at him like that. He tangled his fingers in Jeno's soft hair and pulled him away.

He carefully grabbed Jeno's face and put two of his fingers inside his mouth, Jeno began to suck and lick them slowly and it was such a pretty sight. He laid Jeno on the bed and once his fingers were slick with spit he brought them to his ass. His index finger brushed gently against Jeno's entrance and as soon as he pushed the digit inside Jeno moaned and bit his lips. Jaemin was sure that it's been while since the last time someone made this to Jeno. He could hear at the back of his head the constant question of how can you marry someone this beautiful and not showering him with love and kisses all the time. He pushed those thoughts away as he pushed his finger in and out going deeper each time and soon adding another digit, scissoring his fingers while with the other hand he stroked Jeno slowly. "Please tell me you have some lube." Jaemin said and Jeno nodded. He pointed to the nightstand beside his bed, Jaemin got up and opened the bottom drawer, he took out a half empty bottle and curiosity filled his mind. Jeno was looking at him and when Jaemin raised an eyebrow pointing at the bottle, Jeno flushed even harder. "Have you used it a lot?" 

Jeno closed his eyes. "I bought it after the first time I met you." He whispered. Jaemin raised both his eyebrows and then smiled. He leaned down to gave him a quick peck on the lips. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers with lube. Jeno moaned as he suddenly felt the fingers inside of him again. Jeno loved this feeling, he loved feeling cared. He didn't want this to stop any sooner, he just wanted to fully feel Jaemin. He was so into his thoughts that he just now felt the absence of fingers. He saw how Jaemin was looking for something in his pants and when he saw the black wrapper being opened he knew what it was. It was now his turn to raise his brows. "What? I just like to be prepared." Said Jaemin as he rolled the condom on his length. He covered himself in lube and soon lined along Jeno's entrance.

Jaemin placed his hand on Jeno's cheek waiting for a sign. Jeno gave him a warm smile and a quick nod. Jaemin pushed the head of his cock inside making them both moan. The burning stretch Jeno felt was suddenly too good to handle as he immediately placed his hands over Jaemin's shoulder. The younger pushed further enjoying the warmth evolving around his length, his hands sinking into the sheets on either side of Jeno's head. They both were moaning and soon Jeno's fingertips digged deeper into Jaemin's skin as he fully seated himself rolling his hips slowly. Jeno was getting desperate and Jaemin seemed to go even slower. 'Fuck me harder, Jaemin!" And Jaemin stopped once only his head was inside him, then he snapped his hips forward. He kept fucking Jeno harder and deeper causing the headboard of the bed to hit against the wall. But Jeno didn't care, it just felt too good. So he only wrapped his legs around Jaemin's hips, allowing him to go deeper. Jeno knew he was a mess; he was crying, drool running down his chin, eyes closed as tight as he could as he heard Jaemin's sweet encouraging words. "I'm close." He murmured as his legs trembled. And with one perfect hit Jeno was coming, crying out Jaemin's name and with that Jaemin spilled his own cum into the condom.

When Jaemin withdrew he took the used condom off and tied it. He made his way to the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel and returned to clean Jeno's stomach. Once he finished he tossed the towel aside and laid himself beside Jeno. He kissed him gently on the cheek and brought him as close as possible. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's warmth. "I still have some bushes to trim." Said Jaemin jokingly, Jeno only laughed and kissed him one last time.

 

-

 

Soon, Jaemin would come every week; they would talk, kiss and fuck. Jeno would bring Jaemin to the most random place in his house and beg him to fuck him there.

On the kitchen counter because why not? The only thing he had to do was clean the same place where his husband had breakfast that morning and Jaemin would grab him, hook his hands around his thighs and lift him up to the counter. Jeno would grab his shoulder for support while Jaemin prepared him for what was next. Soon, Jeno would be a begging mess, panting and sobbing. Jaemin would pull Jeno at the edge of the counter to line himself up and when he finally pressed in, hard and deep, Jeno would let his head fall back while wrapping his legs around Jaemin's waist to hold him closer. They would usually take their time, Jaemin enjoying every chance he had to spend more time with Jeno. In time like these; hot, fast and urgent, with Jeno begging, he would dig his fingers deeper into Jeno's soft thighs and fuck him harder, loving every moment of it until Jeno came so suddenly that he could feel his heart stopping for a second. And when both of them were done, they would take their time, until both have caught their breath. Jeno still draped around Jaemin and Jaemin kissing his lips softly.

Other times, he would bring Jaemin to his office and sit him down on his chair, he would move his hips to one side and then the other with a shockingly decent rhythm. Then he would pull his shirt over his head and toss it out of the way. Jaemin would love the show, he loved seeing Jeno having fun and enjoying himself and he wasn't going to lie, he loved seeing him move like that. Jeno, on the other hand, loved feeling like this; beautiful and confident. He would wink and make Jaemin laugh. The sex would end up being sweeter than expected but they loved it. 

And other times, and Jeno's favorites, they would go to the garden. First, to appreciate the art Jaemin does there, to see the beautiful flowers and neatly trimmed bushes. But then Jeno would whisper to Jaemin to take him there on the ground, just beside his flowers and honestly how could Jaemin oppose? They would kiss deeply trying to feel as much of each other as possible. Jaemin being careful not to mark Jeno even if he craved it. He would take Jeno's clothes off and trace his nipples, tummy and soft thighs. Jaemin would thrust inside and make Jeno whimper, he would move his hips in a specific way to make him moan louder. Jeno would chant Jaemin's name like a prayer and soon enough he would come. Both would be out of breath, half-lidded eyes looking into each other's. Jeno looked beautiful like that and the flowers would smell even sweeter when he lowered himself to kiss him.

 

-

 

 

Jeno loved Jaemin, he truly did and he would let him know whenever they see each other. And he knew Jaemin loved him too, how could he not when the only thing he did was shower him with love and appreciation. But then, 7 months into their relationship, Jeno's insecurities would begin to get the best of him. That voice in the back of his mind would always be there, reminding him that he was a married man and that he had parents to make proud; telling him how this thing he had with Jaemin couldn't get in the way of making his parents happy, in the way of him being perfect.

And all went down one morning. Jeno's husband was having breakfast in the dining room while Jeno prepared his own breakfast, when he spoke. "I'll be back from work earlier, so if you could tell your garden boy to leave before I come home, I'll be grateful." When he stopped talking Jeno's whole world stopped, the spoon he was holding slipped from his hands. He turned around to see him and in that moment his husband looked up from the papers he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you thought I didn’t know, my dear. I think we both know each other's secrets," He winked and got up from his seat to go closer to him. Once he was in front of him he said. "I don't care but what about your parents? What if they find out? They would be so disappointed of who they thought was their perfect little son." He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll be going now. Oh, don't forget we have dinner with your parents this weekend, my love." And just like that he left. Leaving Jeno there, shaking and with tears about to fall from his eyes, he didn't know what to think.

That same day later when Jeno opened the door for Jaemin, he knew what he was going to do. And it hurt. Jaemin smiled wide as soon as he saw Jeno and leaned to kiss him but Jeno turned his head to the side. Jaemin looked at him questionably and Jeno only moved aside to let him in. He followed him to the living room and took a seat once Jeno did the same. "Jaemin we need to talk." Jeno bit his bottom lip and looked down. "He found out." He finally said. Jaemin's eyes widened. 

"What? What did he say? I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. He, well he didn't care at all. He told me he already knew." Jeno said softly and the moment Jaemin's whole face lighted up he wanted to cry.

"Does that mean we can be officially together now?" He asked excitedly.

"No!" Jeno quickly responded. "I mean, I'm still married and what would my parents say? We can not be together, Jaemin." At that, Jaemin's eyebrows furrowed. He looked mad.

"What? Your parents? What do they have to do with us? I can't believe you're putting them first." He said as he got up, he was mad. He knew about this thing Jeno had about not wanting to let his parents down, but this wasn't about them. This was about their relationship and happiness.

"Jaemin don't be like that. You don’t understand." Jeno tried to grab his hand but Jaemin pushed him away. 

"Then please do enlight me! Because I really don't get it. All your life you've done whatever they want you to and when you finally do something for yourself you're just going to let it go?"

Tears were falling from Jeno's eyes. He wanted to grab Jaemin's face and kiss him, he wanted to tell him how he loved him a lot and that he wanted them both to just go away. But instead, he took a big breath. "I can't not disappoint them." He whispered. "This is the life they want for me."

"Oh? Really? A life full of luxuries but not love? That's what this is about? I'm just a simply gardener who can't give you all of this?" Jaemin said while he raised his arms pointing around, he was starting to cry. Jeno only shake his head and began to cry even harder. "What's it gonna be? This? Or me?" Jeno fell on his knees, he was covering his face with his hands trying to muffle the sounds. Jaemin waited for an answer. He waited for Jeno to tell him that he wanted him, that he wanted to spend his life with him.

"I'm sorry." Jeno whispered and Jaemin's whole world crumbled. He let out a bitter laugh and covered his mouth. He couldn't believe this.

"I don’t deserve this, Jeno. But more importantly, you don't deserve this." He said before making his way out of the house.

Jeno was left there crying and shaking. After moments that felt like hours he got up from where he was, he cleaned his eyes and went to the kitchen to make a fresh glass of lemonade for him and his soon to be home husband. He had never felt so unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

"The garden's been looking a little hideous, don't you think?" Jeno's husband asks innocently from the other side of the table. It's been around three months since the last time he'd seen Jaemin and their garden was not in the best of conditions. "Why don't you call your garden boy and tell him you need a hand?" Jeno looks up from his food and sees that the other is looking at him with a smirk on his face. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "What? Too son?" And he laughs, he laughs full on his face. Making fun of the pain he was feeling.

Jeno got up from the table and went to their room. He hated weekends, those were the days when he had to spent time with that man and with his parents. It was all a reminder of what he let go three months ago. He sat at the edge of his bed, something he had been doing a lot these couple of weeks, just thinking about what it could've happened if only he had been braver. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he was shaking, he hated feeling like this, the only thing he wanted was to be in Jaemin's arms. He just couldn't forget about Jaemin, and he had tried, oh, how he had tried. There was always this image of Jaemin's smile, a smile meant only for him. How good were his short but good moments together, his shared laughs, loving words, passionate moments, and then, he thought about the anger, the sadness and bitterness that he made them go through just because he was a coward. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and searched Jaemin's gardening business online, only to find an address. He looked at it for a while, contemplating his options. His knuckles were getting white from how hard he was grabbing his phone.

Jaemin had been right. All his life he's done things for other's happiness but not for his own. He was tired of it and just wanted to be truly happy for once again; with Jaemin by his side. He wanted to kiss him and make a life with him. He took a deep breath and stood up from he was seating. He grabbed the keys that were inside on of his drawers and went downstairs. He was breathing fast. He stopped once he was in front of his husband. "Where are you going? We're having dinner with your parents tonight." The man said as soon as he saw Jeno's hands with the keys. 

  
"You can go by yourself, in the end they seem to like you more." Jeno said calmly. "Oh and you can give them the news about our divorce." He said smiling and make his way to the door.

"What the hell are you talking about!" The other screamed from the living room. "Wait! What the fuck? When did you decide this? Huh?" He said while grabbing Jeno's arm and bringing him near to him.

"I decided that 5 minutes ago, I don't want to see your pathetic face ever again. I'll come for my things this Monday and hopefully I'm not gonna see your face for a long time." Jeno said while looking at the eyes of the man.

"And what about your parents?" He said with a smirk, he knew what were his weaknesses. 

Jeno only smiled. "I don't care." And said while pushing the other, he turned again and went directly to the front door. Once he was outside he went to his car, when he closed the door, he began to cry again. He needed to do this, he needed to let go of years of unhappiness and begin to create his own life, with Jaemin by his side if he wanted to. He turned on the car and followed the directions to, hopefully, his Jaemin.

The sun was already setting when he arrived Jaemin's place. He took a deep breath and parked his car. Once he was in front of the door he knocked and waited. He was biting his lips and fidgeting.

"Jeno?" Jaemin said as soon as he opened the door, so much pain in his eyes that Jeno felt sick. It was all his fault. "What are you doing here?" And if the pain in his eyes didn't hurt him, the tone in his voice definitely did. He stayed quiet. All the things he wanted to say left his mind. He just couldn’t look at Jaemin after what he did.

"I-uhm, I just wanted to talk." Jeno murmured, he didn’t see how Jaemin stare turned soft. It took a long while to respond. And after what it felt like forever he blinked and shook his head.

"Come in." He said and moved to let Jeno in. "How did you even found that I worked here?" Jaemin questioned.

"It’s not that hard. You have a business, so obviously it'll be on the internet." Jeno said softly, still looking at the floor. "I mean, I'm rather fortunate that you're still here." 

"Yeah, sometimes I stay here longer that I need. Lucky me, right?" Jaemin said and Jeno knew that he didn’t mean to sound like that, but it was painful. He could feel the tension oozing out of Jaemin, but it wasn't as he was all that calm himself. They both stood in the middle of the place, not quite sure of what to do next. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jeno hesitated for a moment. "About us." He finally said. He could feel Jaemin looking at him and this awkwardness between them was too much.

"Why? Don’t you have a dinner to attend? It's Sunday, you don’t wanna miss your weekly session of your parents telling you what to do, right?" Jaemin said. He was angry and he had all the right to be. After a few moments of silence Jaemin spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm in no place to talk to you like that."

"But you're right. And that's why I'm here."

"And what does that even mean?"

"It means that you're going to sit down, and you're going to listen to me." Jaemin looked at him confused. "Just sit, Jaemin." 

Jaemin finally sat down on the couch, but Jeno remained standing. He had way too much energy to sit. Jaemin was looking at him expectantly, his eyes were full of emotions: fear, anticipation, pain and even a little bit of hope. He was going to hang on to that last one. "Okay, so, you were right. I mean, you obviously were and I already knew that. But that's not why am I here today. I- give me a moment." Jeno said and he could feel tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to focus and organize his thoughts. It was even harder that he'd thought it would be. He could feel Jaemin's worried stare. He was not gonna leave this place without his Jaemin. And he'd preferably leave next morning. "Okay, I know I made a mistake. But can you blame? All my life it's been about doing what others think is right and then you came and you were perfect for me but so against everything I believed in." He took a moment to breath and continued. "I mean, these past months had been hell without you. How can I go back to my old life when for the first time I experienced real happiness and then lost it?"

Jaemin opened his mouth to say something but Jeno interrupted him. "Let me finish, please." He felt tears falling and when he finally took the courage to look at Jaemin too, he was also crying. "Don't cry." Jeno wanted to hug him. "I guess I'm just trying to say that I miss you and that you make me happy." And Jaemin laughed, and then he laughed to. They were crying and laughing and it was just so perfect. 

"Can I stand up now?" Jaemin asked jokingly and Jeno nodded. He grabbed his face and look him right in his eyes. "I love you too, baby." And then he kissed him. He has missed this, so much. Jeno couldn’t find words to describe how content he felt. The taste of Jaemin's lips was the sweetest thing ever.

He wanted Jaemin, he wanted him as close to him as possible. He gripped Jaemin's hair to deepen the kiss and let him know, somehow, that he wanted more.

 

Jaemin's hands were rubbing across his back and it felt so good, but he wanted the shirt gone. And almost like reading his mind Jaemin took it off. He felt the cold air hit against his skin and it made Jaemin's fingers digging into his skin so much intense. He wanted Jaemin's shirt gone too so he whined against his lips and began to pull his shirt, Jaemin somehow understood him and took his shirt off. He seated on the couch and brought Jeno to his lap. He continued kissing him and thrusting his hips to make some kind of friction.

"Get up a little." Jaemin murmured against his lips and soon enough their pants were joining their shirts on the floor, soon followed by his briefs and he shivered against the cool air again. Jaemin began to kiss his neck, licking and leaving soft kisses on it. "Jaemin, let yourself go." Jeno whispered. And Jaemin knew what he meant, so he started biting and sucking on his pale neck, leaving marks all over it. Jeno was moaning and thrusting his hips more forcefully. He felt Jaemin laugh against his neck and his hands rubbing his thighs. 

Once he was done leaving love marks all over Jeno's neck, he took a moment to see what he just had done. Jeno was panting and his pale neck contrasting against the purplish marks was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He held his fingers up to Jeno's lips and the other quickly understood what he wanted and began to suck and lick the fingers into his mouth. Saliva began to dribble down his chin and his eyes were glassy and full of lust and love. Once his fingers were coated he brought them down to Jeno's entrance and Jeno thrust his hip, eager. He slipped a finger in carefully. Jeno let out a loud moan and threw his head back as he felt another finger enter him, his thighs were trembling and shaking, he was a moaning mess and Jaemin continued fingering him for a couple of minutes before a third one joined the other.

Jeno couldn't help his mouth from spilling moans and drool. Soon Jaemin pulled his fingers away and Jeno groaned at the loss of heat in his belly. But soon Jaemin was lifting him up and pushing him against something bigger than his fingers, he spread his thighs in invitation. Jaemin entered him slowly and Jeno was feeling overwhelmed. Jaemin kissed his face and the kissed away the tears in his cheeks. "You're the prettiest." Jaemin murmured against his cheeks. Jeno felt so full once Jaemin was fully seated inside of him. He could stay like this forever. "My pretty Jeno." Jaemin clutched Jeno's thighs and raised him up before dropping him back down. "You're mine." He said and Jeno only nodded while he was grabbed onto Jaemin's shoulders, leaving scratches.

Jeno raised and lowered again, trying to create the perfect rhythm with Jaemin. Soon he found his rhythm and kept it quick and steady. Jeno couldn't stop moaning. Jaemin got a hand in between them and got a grip around Jeno's cock.

Jeno only moaned louder, losing the rhythm for a moment. "Jaemin."

"You want to come?" Jaemin asked and pressed his forehead against Jeno's. He only nodded.

Jaemin grabbed his waist to hold him as he thrusted harder, making Jeno arch, his head falling back as he moaned his name, orgasm hitting him hard. He was shivering and groaning. Jaemin felt Jeno's inner muscles squeezing around his cock so he gripped Jeno's waist harder and slipped out of his sensitive hole. He laid down Jeno and began to work his hard on with a hand slick with Jeno's come. Jeno was only panting and staring at him with his pupils dilated with pleasure. Jaemin gasped as he worked his cock and soon was coming all over Jeno's stomach. He let himself down and pressed sloppy kissed against his neck. "I love you so much, my Jeno."

"I love you more, Jaemin. I'm yours." Jaemin grinned and sat up. "Let me clean you up real quickly. My house is near." He gave Jeno a quick kiss and went to look for a towel. 

 

-

 

Next morning, Jeno woke up due to the feeling of kisses on his back, he was too comfortable and warm so he didn’t say anything. "I know you're awake." He heard Jaemin's sleep rough whisper. Jeno kept his eyes closed.

"I'm not." Jeno turned around to look at Jaemin. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us. I'm really happy." Jaemin said and smiled.

"Me too." Jeno said and kissed him. He felt truly happy.


End file.
